Duncan and Courtney I'm BACK Part 2
by jacqulinejabines
Summary: Dare to read since I'm new
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first story about Duncan and Courtney and I'll tell ya I'm NOT really good, but if you DARE read it.... **

**OK starts with Duncan's P.O.V**

I walked my way to Gwen she looked upset and was just sitting on a bench. (Duncan)"Hey you alright?" (Gwen) "Uh.. Skip that. Where were you for the aftermath?" (Duncan) "Somewhere ok? It's not important anyways." (Gwen)"Yeah I guess so." A tear rolled down Gwen's cheek. (Duncan) "Come on tell me you alright?" (Gwen) "How can I be alright?! Trent now knows I told his team to vote him off! And I dumped him for the whole throwing challenges and the 9 thing!" (Duncan) "And..? It was pretty weird when he kept on counting to 9." (Gwen) "It wasn't ABOUT ME! It was just about his grandpa and stuff. I feel so wrong for dumping him." I put my arm on her shoulder. (Duncan) "You can move on." She laid her head on my shoulder. (Chrsi on the intercom) "Hey people guess who's coming back to the show? I'll tell ya! Courtney!" I watched the lame-o-sine park next to the green field and Courtney came out. She gasped and looked straight at me with a furious look. I noticed my arm was still on her shoulder. (Duncan) "Princess it's not what it looks like! (Courtney) "I'll give you 3 seconds to run!" I stood up and ran. After a while I didn't know where I was going all I knew that I was in the wood. I tripped over a rock and fell in pain. (Courtney) "Oh my gosh! Duncan!" I raised my head to see Courtney right beside me. I was in shock she didn't look angry at all. (Courtney) "Duncan you alright?" I looked at my leg. It was fine just sore. "Yeah it's just, sore." She gave me a face. 'you're in big touble' (Duncan) "Princess I'm so sorry about this seriously I was just trying to comfort Gwen she was-" She kissed my lips then let go after 6 seconds. (Courtney) "I'm SO happy you're ok!" (Duncan) "You're not mad?" (Courtney) "I am but, I guess I can forgive you but you've got to explain." (Duncan) "I was just comforting Gwen since she felt bad for dumping Trent, I don't love her she's just a sister to me plus she's no Courtney." I saw her blush.

(Courtney's P.O.V)

"That's really sweet of you to say but, do you mean it?!" (Duncan) "Yeah why would I lie to my princess?" I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder. (Courtney) "Where are we anyways?" He shrugged. (Duncan)"I was too panicked cause of you I forgot where I was going." (Courtney) "Well Chris probably knows."----

Chris... "WHERE THE FU*K ARE THEY?! OUR CHALLENGE IS ABOUT TO START AND IF THEY'RE NOT THERE I'M GOING TO-" (Camera man) "We're on TV dude." (Chris) "Oh sh*t." ----


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is my first story about Duncan and Courtney and I'll tell ya I'm NOT really good, but if you DARE read it.... **

**OK starts with Duncan's P.O.V**

I walked my way to Gwen she looked upset and was just sitting on a bench. (Duncan)"Hey you alright?" (Gwen) "Uh.. Skip that. Where were you for the aftermath?" (Duncan) "Somewhere ok? It's not important anyways." (Gwen)"Yeah I guess so." A tear rolled down Gwen's cheek. (Duncan) "Come on tell me you alright?" (Gwen) "How can I be alright?! Trent now knows I told his team to vote him off! And I dumped him for the whole throwing challenges and the 9 thing!" (Duncan) "And..? It was pretty weird when he kept on counting to 9." (Gwen) "It wasn't ABOUT ME! It was just about his grandpa and stuff. I feel so wrong for dumping him." I put my arm on her shoulder. (Duncan) "You can move on." She laid her head on my shoulder. (Chrsi on the intercom) "Hey people guess who's coming back to the show? I'll tell ya! Courtney!" I watched the lame-o-sine park next to the green field and Courtney came out. She gasped and looked straight at me with a furious look. I noticed my arm was still on her shoulder. (Duncan) "Princess it's not what it looks like! (Courtney) "I'll give you 3 seconds to run!" I stood up and ran. After a while I didn't know where I was going all I knew that I was in the wood. I tripped over a rock and fell in pain. (Courtney) "Oh my gosh! Duncan!" I raised my head to see Courtney right beside me. I was in shock she didn't look angry at all. (Courtney) "Duncan you alright?" I looked at my leg. It was fine just sore. "Yeah it's just, sore." She gave me a face. 'you're in big touble' (Duncan) "Princess I'm so sorry about this seriously I was just trying to comfort Gwen she was-" She kissed my lips then let go after 6 seconds. (Courtney) "I'm SO happy you're ok!" (Duncan) "You're not mad?" (Courtney) "I am but, I guess I can forgive you but you've got to explain." (Duncan) "I was just comforting Gwen since she felt bad for dumping Trent, I don't love her she's just a sister to me plus she's no Courtney." I saw her blush.

(Courtney's P.O.V)

"That's really sweet of you to say but, do you mean it?!" (Duncan) "Yeah why would I lie to my princess?" I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder. (Courtney) "Where are we anyways?" He shrugged. (Duncan)"I was too panicked cause of you I forgot where I was going." (Courtney) "Well Chris probably knows."----

Chris... "WHERE THE FU*K ARE THEY?! OUR CHALLENGE IS ABOUT TO START AND IF THEY'RE NOT THERE I'M GOING TO-" (Camera man) "We're on TV dude." (Chris) "Oh sh*t." ----


End file.
